


Your Name is Beauty Thief

by amageish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Slight Low Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Haru's just watering her plants, nervously trying to decide when to confess her feelings for her roommate.Makoto's just having a good time at university with the best partner she could ask for.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Your Name is Beauty Thief

On a sunny afternoon off from classes, Haru passed her time watering the plants set up on her porch.

“Okay, Beauty Thief…” she sighed to herself. “Once these flowers are all grown, I’ll give them to Mako-chan… Then I’ll find out how she feels…. I hope she likes them! If she doesn’t, then I can always just play it off as a platonic thing… I don’t know why she’d say yes, honestly. I’m just Haru and she’s a genius… Mako-chan’s the real Beauty Thief of the Phantom Thieves… I don’t deserve that title...”

“I’m what?” a voice said from behind Haru.

“Mako-chan!” Haru gasped. “I’m sorry. I thought you were out at classes all afternoon…”

“My professor was called in for an emergency meeting, so class was cancelled… I figured I’d come back here and rest up for the evening…”

“R-right. Tonight’s Sumi-chan’s birthday...”

“It is. Are you going to the party?”

“I.. don’t know, honestly… It’s at an ice skating rink, right?”

“Yeah. It's about a 30 minute drive away, so it's not the worst...”

“I haven’t gone skating in a long time… Since doing Nutcracker on Ice as a child.”

“You… were in a figure skating production? Like, a ballet on ice?”

“Oh, yeah! My father thought it would be a good way of training me in balance and discipline. Sorry... Is it weird of me?”

“No, of course not! I just like how I always am always learning new things about you…”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Mako-chan… I like learning new things about you too.”

Makoto beamed a smile at Haru, causing her heart to swell. “Thanks Haru! Well, if you’re actually interested in going, then I’d really like it if you went with me.”

“I’d be happy to go… And if I get cold feet, then I can always just drive you there and drop you off.”

Makoto paled. “Oh, well, you don’t need to go that far, Haru. And I’m sure once we’re there we’ll get swept up in the excitement, just like old times. Just… let me drive, okay?”

_ She’s so chivalrous _ , Haru thought to herself.  _ Always wanting to be the driver, never the driven... _

“Okay, Mako-chan.”

“Otherwise… are you doing okay, Haru?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I didn’t hear what you were saying, but you seem pretty… down? Watering plants usually makes you happy.”

“Right. I suppose my plants just make me nervous from time to time…”

“Okay…”

There was an awkward pause.

“Mako-chan. Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything, Haru.”

“Do you… do you think it’s fair for me to call myself Beauty Thief?”

Makoto’s brows furrowed in confusion.

_ Well. I did it. I ruined our friendship. She’s going to ask for a new roommate, isn’t she… _

“I’ll admit that, when I first heard the name, I thought it was something Morgana made you say... However, as I’ve gotten to know you, I find it quite appropriate. It conveys dignity and grace, but with a slight blunt edge. In that way, it is everything I love about you.”

_ Oh. That was… a different response then expected.  
_

_ Not bad.  _

_ Just different. _

“Well, thank you, Mako-chan…”

“Oh, and you are, of course, beautiful. Really beautiful. I probably don’t tell you that enough…”

Haru’s entire face turned bright red.

“Don’t surprise me like that!”

Makoto chuckled. “Sorry, Haru. Though maybe we should take a test about our love languages? I am sorry if I haven’t been giving you the types of affection you need.”

“Well, it’s fine, Mako-chan. I don’t think those types of quizzes are traditionally done by roommates anyway…”

“Roommates?” Makoto replied.

“Y-yes?”

Makoto paused, as if deep in concentration, then began to speak.

“Haru… What do you think we are?”

“Well, roommates first and foremost. And beyond that… Best friends?”

Makoto looked increasingly confused and Haru began to panic and backtrack.

“Was that presumptuous of me? It’s okay if you have other friends you like more!”

“What? Haru… You are truly one of most special people in my life and, of course, one of my dearest friends.” Makoto drew in a deep breath. “That said, are we not dating?”

Haru’s face turned even more red. “Well, Mako-chan, if you  _ want _ to go out, then I’d be glad to!”

“I would love to go out with you Haru, but… also we kind of do already? Every Saturday night?”

It was Haru’s turn to be confused.

“Were… those dates?”

Makto blushed. “I thought they were.”

“I suppose that does explain why you were paying… and holding my hand…”

“Yes… That, uh, was my reason for doing those things. I do not often hold hands platonically?”

“What about if there are ghosts around?”

“T-that doesn’t count! And ghosts aren’t real!”

Haru smiled and then took a deep breath.

“Well, I’m sorry I missed those signs of your affection, Mako-chan.”

“It’s okay… I mean, there a few other things that I thought made it evident too.”

“There is?!”

“Well, we live together? In a small apartment?”

“True, but we’re roommates? This apartment is a good distance from school and has room for both your kickboxing equipment and for my plants. I think it suits us very well.”

“Yeah, but… there’s only one bed?”

“Every apartment has trade-offs! Some have bad location... Some have bad space... Some only have one bed!”

“And what about everything that happens… inside the bed?”

Haru opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

She let out a deep sigh.

“I just assumed we needed a way to let out stress without the metaverse.”

“Riiiiiight. You do know I still practice kick-boxing? And haven’t you joined the university’s axe-throwing club?”

“I… suppose.”

“So… Are we dating then?”

“I’d be honoured, Mako-chan! I hope I can live up to your expectations!” 

Makoto laughed. “Well, if you were that great of a ‘roommate,’ then I’m sure you’ll be an excellent girlfriend.”

Haru blushed. “Well, I try my best…”

“So, my Beauty Thief… Shall we watch TV and cuddle until Sumi’s party?

“That sounds… perfect.”

Haru smiled happily. Her confession plan had come early, but worked out better then she ever could have imagined. 

The flowers would work great for either a three-week or a nine-month anniversary present, depending on when one assumes their relationship _actually_ began...  


**Author's Note:**

> Strikers is giving Haru so much screentime and new character traits that I don’t know what to do with all of this inspiration… and in the same week as Strikers launched Square Enix announced a Yuffie protagonist section for FFVIIR.
> 
> I just feel like my interest in traditionally-overlooked female JRPG party members is being very catered to.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
